Moonlit
by DaMidnighter
Summary: The strange feelings, so fragile, so difficult to reveal... Visible in the moonlight. Yuri x Raven.
1. We were

My first Tales of Vesperia fanfiction... Spoilers till clearing Heracles!

All characters, locations and eggbears mentioned (c) Namco Bandai.

* * *

The night was clear and the temperature pleasantly cool, Capua Nor was quiet after the chaos of the day had finally settled down. Sitting on one of the usually busy stall's roof, nearly invisible from the very rare passers-by due to his overall dark color scheme, was one Yuri Lowell. Legs crossed and his sword ever by his side, he seemed deep in thought. He was looking towards the moon and one could have seen it beautifully reflect from his eyes, gray with a unique tint of violet. Yuri sighed and turned his gaze down to the empty streets.

They had finally reached Estelle again, only to be violently thrown to the other end of the continent. Everything that had happened after the party had reached Myorzo had put them through a lot. Especially Rita had seemed not only physically pained but also mentally crushed after they had lost Estelle once again. Knowing how the mage reached to people talking to her about her feelings, Yuri had tried not to pay any special attention to her. But no matter how he thought about their next move, the man couldn't do anything about it at the moment. No-one was in any shape to try to reach Zaphias again so soon, he included. Yuri tried to shake the thoughts about the future and concentrated instead on his own feelings on certain recent events.

Raven. His betrayal, death, come-back. Before, Yuri had paid little mind to the fleeting, strange thought of the man that had occasionally popped up. He had barely even realized he had been taking notice of Raven's habits, memorizing his favorite foods, keeping a close eye on how he was doing in battles, noticing the slightest changes in his mood. But while in Myorzo, when they got worried about Estelle going missing, Yuri had also felt a little hurt by Raven taking up his old habit of sudden disappearances; why couldn't the old man have at least told him he was leaving? And then came the suspicion of a link between the two's disappearances, like a frozen eggbear had been stuffed inside Yuri's stomach. An eggbear that had been let loose and went on a rampage in his heart as the suspicions had been proven true. In the fierce battle against Schwann Yuri fought not only against a captain of the knights but also sub-consciously his own tears.

Everything that had happened in the shrine was still a little blurry to him, but Yuri could recall the lecture he gave Schwann, and how he let his instinct to save everyone, including himself, let control, only restraining himself from his sudden intense need of taking Schwann – Raven – with him. He knew the man had made his decision, and so Yuri focused on his part as a leader, hurrying the others to keep them from grieving. He had to, or he might have completely broken down himself. Judith, sharp-eyes as usual, had noticed, but it changed nothing. They had to move on.

When they had encountered Leblanc and his men outside the shrine, Yuri found his usual way of hiding most of his emotions was helping him cope with the situation, though it still hurt him to hear Judith's words; _he's in the shrine. The deepest part_. Focusing on their mission of rescuing Estelle was once again his first priority. Yuri's innermost feelings had already been a mess, but as Raven had suddenly turned up on the Heracles… Yuri had been overjoyed, seeing the man alive, but a wave of doubt had also swallowed him. In the end, Schwann had saved them at Baction, but the events leading to it had been caused by the very same person. Rita had voiced her doubts first, followed by Yuri who tried to cover his personal hurt with the terrible situation he'd caused for the whole group, especially Estelle. But while Raven's act of giving Yuri power over his life, symbolized by his knife, had shocked Rita, it had brought up the same side in Yuri that had so wanted to save Raven back in Baction. He knew he'd give the strange man one more chance, but hid his reasons with his usual badass behavior. Everyone went along with it, and Yuri thought he'd clear up this feeling inside him later.

And 'later' had arrived. Yuri knew he needed sleep, but his messed-up thoughts wouldn't grant him rest. He'd decided to try and not wake up anyone else from their battered band of guilders (and Rita), and went outside to let the cool sea breeze calm his head. Going through all that had happened a few times, he reached only a notion he'd already made, the thought that had driven him to ponder on it more: there was something special about Raven, something that attracted Yuri's gaze, tried to take over his thoughts, made him feel slightly uneasy.

Yuri looks back at the sky, to the few clouds drifting in Capura Torim's direction, illuminated by the moonlight. Why did he feel this way, and what was this feeling anyway? He worried over Raven, felt hurt when raven kept secrets from him, he desperately wanted to keep Raven close… Yuri knew he'd feel the same things if it was any friend, but there had been… something else. Something stronger, going deeper into his innermost self.

_Stronger than friendship… but…_ Something felt like it had just clicked in his head. Yuri wasn't sure how to react. _Him… me? Why… how..._ The young man wasn't sure what to think of his new discovery. It wasn't a bad feeling, he was just… unsure. _Why Raven?_ The thought of the old man just being himself, smiling, jumping around for no apparent reason, making stupid comments or even slightly funny remarks made Yuri a little happier, slightly warmer inside. He thought Raven's complaining kind of cute and he absolutely loved making fun of the man. Yuri sneered in a kind fashion. Maybe having a little crush wasn't that bad, even if it was an older man. If just being near him—

"Yuri!" the young man heard from below. He was slightly startled as he hadn't expected anyone else outside that that hour, much less someone with business with him. He glanced down below the stall's sunshades and his eyes met Raven's, who was looking up at him. Yuri blushed so slightly it was not visible to the other man in plain moonlight. _The old man sure knows when to make an appearance…_ he thought and swiped his bangs out of his face and muttered something to the effect of "huh?" to the man waiting for his reaction.

"Oh goody, found ya! Woke up when Rita sleep-casted anotha spell at me and I got a wee bit worried when ya were missin'. Whatcha doing out here?" Raven blabbered on. The youth on top of some local's workplace looked away; he didn't want the man to see his face. "Oh, just thinking… I couldn't get to sleep...", he shrugged. Looking away from the man he didn't notice Raven grinning. "Oh? Thinkin' 'bout what?" Yuri twitched. "Eh, you know… Estelle… Alexei… Zaphias' lower quarter… stuff that's been happening", he said, being careful not to list Raven in any way. A fact of which the man below took notice, yet said nothing about. "Hmm. Well, be careful not to fry your brain, would be the last thing we need right now", he commented and instantly changed his grin to a soft, friendly smile as Yuri turned to him. "Psh… You take care not to go out of order 'cause of your age just yet, old man", the swordsman shot back. Raven didn't bother playing hurt. "Sure, sure. Ya try ta get some sleep soon, okay? Later, once this whole mess's cleared up, we'll talk about you an' me." Yuri grabbed his sword as he got ready to get off the stall to try and finally sleep after making a little sense to what had been going on in his head as he suddenly froze. "Wh… what? Who an' wha…" he stuttered and almost fell on the unsteady sunshade fabric, and turned back to Raven with the speed of a lightning strike, his face turning scarlet. Raven was already heading back to the inn and just waved his hand, grinned and said "Night~!" in his usual carefree tone, and walked away. Yuri, trying to balance himself to safely get down, looked after the man with an expression a mix of surprise, embarrassment and even mild delight. Running after Raven would probably turn out pointless; the man had a way of avoiding giving answers, and Yuri wasn't sure what to say anyway.

_Later._


	2. We are

The second chapter is here! The story was originally an one-shot but the ending almost demanded to get continued and a friend asked me to do just that so here we go. Personally I'm not very proud of this one, but oh well... This turned out a little longer than chapter 1.

This takes place within and continues a scene that happens after clearing Zaphias castle (2nd time, not in the way beginning) so spoilers up till then.

All characters, locations and badly guarded jails mentioned (c) Namco Bandai.

* * *

The atmosphere got darker and colder as Yuri descended the stairs towards the Royal Palace's dungeons. He thought of the last time he'd been there, arrested while trying to recover the Lower Quarter's aque blastia… That's when he'd also met Raven for the first time. The old man had bragged about his wide information network and Yuri hadn't believed his cell neighbor for a second. _Guess he was telling the truth after all, what with his ranks in both Altosk and the Knights…_ Raven had also been the one to help him out of jail which had led to his chance meeting with Estelle. _Small world._

Yuri arrived at the guard's station to notice it was empty. _They finally noticed this works just as well as having someone sleep, eh. _The swordsman walked deeper into the dungeons and inspected the cells to see if the man he'd come to talk to had really come there. Most of the cells were empty, and Yuri figured the knights had better things to do at the moment than arrest citizens for insignificant offences. Then, in the very last cell, he saw a familiar figure lying down of what some insisted on calling a bunk. Yuri could tell by experience it was hardly any better than the floor, just cleaner. As the door wasn't even locked, he walked right in.

Yuri approached the man, who made no effort to let him know if he noticed the presence. If Raven was purposely trying to seem like he was sleeping, it didn't convince Yuri and he decided to try and see if he was awake by provoking him. "…he's actually sleeping. Man, I can't tell if he's brave or just stupid." The swordsman wasn't the least bit surprised when the man lying down opened his eyes. "Weren't you gonna have a touchin' reunion with your bestest pal?" Raven asked, and Yuri thought he heard a little annoyance in the man's voice. _Must be me bothering him so suddenly…and calling him stupid._ The swordsman didn't wish to share him and Flynn's conversation so he came up with something related. "Nah, it's that lieutenant of his. She's scary." Raven seemed a little surprised of the younger man's comment. "Hm? Oh, well… I guess I can see that." It was Yuri's turn to be slightly taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, it's just… she's so serious. Gotta be careful not to rub her the wrong way", Raven explained. "I'm not rubbing anything any way", Yuri heard himself snapping back. It wasn't his fault he and Flynn with his people saw things differently. He felt a bit hurt Raven of all people would criticize his attitude after what the old man had done, but then it occurred to Yuri that Raven, or rather, Schwann had probably ran into the… remarkably dedicated lieutenant himself a couple of times. While Yuri didn't know much of how 'Schwann' usually acted, had it ever come to a debate between the Schwann and Flynn Brigades over whose captain was better… Yuri was glad he had not been there to see it. "Well, you certainly can't please all the people all the time", Raven went on, and the taller man heard a tad of a 'you-know-I'm-that-way-too'-type tone. _The old man definitely gets on people's nerves a lot_, Yuri laughed to himself and wanted to relay on his eased feel. "I guess you're right", he said and noticed getting more relaxed.

"So what are you doing here?" Yuri then continued, glaring around the prison cell. Raven shrugged the weird location off. "Oh, just thinkin' about stuff… Hey, why're ya lookin' at me like that?" the archer grumbled when he noticed Yuri grinning like a madman. Having let his guard down, the swordsman hadn't even noticed his amusement over "Raven thinkin'" spreading all over his face. The older man then just ignored him and explained himself. "With all we've been through, I guess I'm just trying to figure out what should I do with myself. But I keep coming up empty." The man sighed. "Change wears me out."

Yuri's view on the matter was clear. "You chose your own life. At this point, you should be able to do anything you want." Raven thought about the words for a moment. "How do I put it…? I already died once, not I'm thinkin' about a bunch of stuff…" He turned to look Yuri in the eyes. "But I guess thinkin' about settling things with Alexei is enough for now. The rest'll probably come out in the wash." The older man then turned his gaze downwards. Yuri had hoped for more resolve, but Raven's decision to go against Alexei together with them was enough for now. "Sounds okay to me", the swordsman replied. He wasn't exactly sure what to do afterwards himself, anyway.

Raven didn't seem to enjoy the topic and was quick to change subjects. "Speaking of settling things, I filled Estelle in on all the stuff that happened. Guess what she did", the man told Yuri and looked up to him again, slightly more cheerful. "Hm?" Yuri had his guesses of how the story would continue, but waited for the archer to go on. "She told me I had to let her do the same thing everyone else did. So she smacked me on the head. Called it even", he explained and put up a playfully hurt face. Yuri found the idea of Estelle smacking the man out of the blue amusing, and laughed. "Hah hah. That's Estelle." Raven wasn't so amused. "It kind of hurt, actually." Yuri snorted at him. "You know you deserved at least that much." The older man sighed. "Yeah. I'm just glad if she can forgive me at all…" he said and turned away, sitting silent for a moment. "But I would've lived with that. Had you rejected me back at the Hercules, I couldn't have taken it..."

Yuri hadn't expected this kind of a revelation, and while he had no idea what should, what could he say, it felt good to hear his decision to trust the man once more meant something to Raven. Still, it did not change the fact that he'd betrayed the group for Alexei. Raven didn't seem very fond of Schwann, yet Yuri wanted to ask him more of his reasons. _He couldn't have done all that just out of obligation… _"I knew the whole time that what I was doing was wrong, but…" Raven shared his thoughts, to Yuri's slight surprise. The archer sighed and collected his thoughts. "After ten years of doing exactly as Alexei said, convincing myself nothing mattered as I was dead already… It was so easy to just go with it. I truly enjoyed my travels with you lot, but I was… too weak. Too powerless to go against him." Raven paused. Yuri waited. He completely agreed that Schwann should have taken his life in his own hands earlier, but the anger towards the commandant for using people… for using Raven. The vigilante wanted to slash Alexei down, not only for the sake of the world but for his own, and Raven's. Suddenly the man continued. "…but when I fought you… There was a conflict no more. I had been ready to do anything for Alexei, including dying, but I realized I could never strike you down. You brought me back to my senses; you were the one to truly give me back my life, Yuri." Yuri was a bit taken aback. Raven seemed so vulnerable, revealing his feelings and life convictions. "…You ought to have found your senses sooner, old man", he grumbled, hoping Raven would notice the sentence held no ill will, but was rather a result of Yuri's uncertainty of where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, I should have", Raven agreed as he turned back to Yuri and looked him in the eyes, and the swordsman saw the deep emotion the man wanted to share. "But I had nothing worth changing for… Until I found you, and realized how much you mean to me." Raven smiled as he spoke, and confidently went on, as if he had been waiting to share it… "Slowly, with the time I spend traveling with y'all, I started finding the joys of life again. Found the somethin' important to me, something more important than just playin' around. So I got scared. What if you'd leave me if I told ya…? …But you woke me up to reality: I'm here, alive, and I need to do what I want to with my own life. So I'm takin' my chances. 'Cause Yuri… I really like you. I told ya before I don't know what to do with myself? I don't, but I know I want my future ta be with you." Raven closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deep. When he opened his calm, turquoise eyes again, his gaze was both serious yet lovingly… Raven. "Ya think ya can accept me, accept me in your future?" he asked.

The swordsman was confused and embarrassed. Raven was being so serious, confessing all this to Yuri… His feelings towards Yuri. Feelings very similar to his own. Hearing the man definitely cleared up one thing; the attraction wasn't one-sided. But speaking of the feeling was so hard… Yuri felt revealing that kind of a very vulnerable side of him to be embarrassing, yet he wanted to express how he wanted to be together with Raven, protect him… Touch him. Gently the swordsman broke their hand contact and sat next to Raven, his body facing the archer but his face looking away. "…I thought you already knew how I think of you", Yuri told the man who had silently waited. "When we met at Nor Harbor that night, what you said… It felt like you just saw right through me or something." Raven was slightly surprised, but seemingly very glad. "Oh, I was partly just guessin'… Basing it on your behavior. I coulda been wrong, so I needed to hear it from ya." The shabby-looking man tilted his head and waited again. Yuri took a deep breath, turning his head towards the archer but still not making looking him in the eye. "I felt awful when you betrayed us… I don't want to lose you. Guess I do… like you", he said, his usual carefree tone sneaking its way in to hide his insecurity. He was sure Raven saw through it and knowing he had no reason to hide anything, he made eye contact with the other man. Raven smiled to him, both limitlessly happy and very touched. "Yuri…" he sighed out with content. Yuri looked back at him, embarrassed but showing a small smile.

Yuri wasn't really expecting anything sudden to happen as he'd just come to talk, to when Raven suddenly jumped forward and circled his arms over Yuri's shoulders to hug him. "I'm so glad to hear that…" he almost whispered. Yuri was taken aback by the sudden act of affection and wasn't sure how to react, but he went with what felt best and wrapped his arms around Raven. _He's warm…_ Yuri grabbed into the purple coat and let out a relaxed sigh. The closeness was so natural and the swordsman felt at ease. Yuri reached a little higher up on Raven's back and slowly slid his hands back down, feeling the warmth and the man's breathing. He felt more relaxed than in a long while; he didn't have to bear everything by himself.

Yuri felt the man squeeze him as if he feared Yuri would leave him, so the taller man stroked his back in comfort. Raven squeezed tightly once more before gently drawing back his hands and Yuri reluctantly did the same. The archer smiled. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be tough." Yuri felt a little sad about being reminded of the coming day, but he had to admit the man was right. "I think I'm gonna catch my shut-eye in here", Raven said as the swordsman got ready to get up. "Suit yourself…" Before the man got to his feet, Raven leaned forward again. "Oh, one last thing." He came right up to Yuri's face and kissed him on the cheek. Yuri's eyes opened wide and the trickster man grinned at him. "Good-night!" Yuri sat and just blinked for a moment. The emotions he had towards the older man had been enough to deal with along with all the bigger-scale troubles that Yuri hadn't even considered this kind of a thing. His expression then took a turn to mischievous as the swordsman got up and picked up his sword in his left hand from where he'd left it when he sat down. Yuri then leaned in on Raven and softly brushed his lips against the man's. He kept the kiss short and as Raven's expression revealed he just caught up with what just happened, Yuri brushed his bangs off his face and turned to leave. "G'night", he said and rushed out. Walking back to the main castle, Yuri put back up his regular poker face, but inside he felt warm. He knew he would succeed in anything thrown in his way, overcome any challenge. For their future.


	3. We will be

Finally, the last part of Moonlit! I hope you have enjoyed my first finished multi-part fanfiction!

WARNING: IMPLIED sexual intercourse. The scene is not included so I personally feel rating 'T' is enough, but if you think I should change the rating to M, someone just inform me and I will.

This takes place soon after the game ends; spoilers, though somewhat obvious ones, till then.

All characters, locations and declined honors rightfully Yuri's (and or Brave Vesperia's) mentioned are (c) Bamco.

* * *

The sounds of laughter, talking, screams of joy or surprise, amused giggling and any other noise one could imagine of a saving-the-world-party filled the air and mixed into a mess of relief and happiness, echoing through the air. The smallest of monsters would rather stay away from such roaring human noise, and strangely enough, the guards posted outside Aurnion, to keep watch for the night, came across very few larger ones. It was as if even nature was offering the united people one night free of worry and fear before they would have to face the hardships of their new reality.

Sitting outside the newly formed village yet within its protective charms and border of guardsmen was the star of the party, Yuri Lowell. While he had explained how it had been a joint effort, everybody joining together with Rita especially working hard, he had still been praised by anyone who knew of his efforts behind Flynn's supposed acts . He quickly grew tired of the, to him, baseless adoration, and his plan to try to hide within the party failing him, the swordsman had decided to sneak away. Sitting on the grass, Yuri found peace looking at the sky, finally free of the menace of Adephagos.

"Oi! Yuri! Watcha doin' out here, o savior of the world?" rand a sudden yet familiar voice behind him. Yuri didn't have to bother to turn to see the person calling out to him, and just listened to the soft footsteps on the grass before Raven appeared beside him.

The swordsman sighed. "Escaping honor that's not mine."

A glimpse in the older man's direction told Yuri he was still standing, but the swordsman turned away from the man anyway and continued. "I'm surprised to see you away from the party this early, old man. What with the booze flowing and all the ladies…" Yuri listed, emphasizing the last two words like Raven oft did.

The archer sat down fast as an arrow he'd shot and breathed out heavily like he'd just been punched in the stomach. "Ouch, Yuri, that hurt. Don't ya know I've pledged my soul an' body only to ya?" Raven claimed, placing a hand in the middle of his upper chest to enchant his words. Yuri shrugged.

"Right. It's real hard to tell, you know, what with you being… you", the swordsman complained. Raven looked at Yuri's face, only to see the usual mostly neutral poker face dominating it. His own had a slight grin plastered on it.

"Aww, ya were jealous? No worries, I have turned down ev'ry lady seekin' my company like a true gentleman. But should ya ever need me, ya need but call my name and I shall be there!", the archer exclaimed as if he was a prince on a white horse, and had the shining armor to go with it. Yuri thought to question the man which name should he use, but decided against it.

"Sure, if you don't die of old age first", the younger man joked, with a small smirk. Raven's carefree talk had successfully brought it out.

The smirk was quickly gone as Yuri listened to the ruckus of the party raging around the whole town. Raven immediately took note of the change, experienced in reading the group's 'lone wolf's' body language. He leaned to Yuri's side and shoulder.

"…What is it?" he asked, abandoning their playful bickering. Yuri was neither surprised by the question, nor in the belief that Raven would believe him for a second if he tried to pass it as nothing.

"It's nothing that big… Just… the people. Now, they claim the will be all right without blastia, and they thank us for saving the world… but who knows about tomorrow. They will face the new world with all its hardships and downsides. I can tell by experience; not everyone can take that easily…" Raven listened quietly, then rose his head.

"Ya starting ta have second thoughts now?" Yuri's left eye met with the older man's, and despite the man's tone, Yuri knew he wasn't all that serious.

"Hell no. We've met all kinds of people on this journey; strong, weak, cowardly, natural leaders, some with extreme beliefs, despaired, or some that always see the silver lining. But despite all our flaws, together, everyone will make it. It's gonna be tough, but… It'll be all right", Yuri said, and the archer couldn't help but admire the conviction and heroic tone the young man had. But thinking back on the two things the boy had said…

"Wait, so if ya do believe in people, what was the problem to begin with?" Yuri was surprised by the question. "I told you it wasn't a big deal." As he paused, he again seemed very serious, but notably less brooding. "I was just thinking about the challenges to come." Raven sighed, and an honest, somewhat content smile crept on his features.

"This journey has given ya a lot, eh" he commented. The swordsman again looks at the older man, his expression going from thoughtful to a smile, and then hardly noticeably to a kind of gentle smirk.

"Yeah. The friends I've gained, fighting experience, seeing the world… and learning I could actually like you." Raven acted hurt very briefly before abandoning it.

"Well, I've changed during this journey as well. I'm… alive again." The old man looked at the starry sky; Yuri wondered what was he thinking about.

"Ya know, the night before we went ta fight Duke… Me an' Karol had a little chat. Told him I'm gonna hafta learn to dream all over again… But I think I got a pretty good wish already. More than enough for some old man like me." Raven was first serious, but after pausing he turned to his companion and smiled, lovingly. He placed his hand gently on Yuri's and held onto it. "I want ta stay with you."

Yuri wasn't surprised, and answered to the smile a little. "Yeah. I'd like that. Though… I'm not entirely sure what am I going to do, anyway." The archer chuckled. "Doesn't matter. I'm gonna be there with ya."

Suddenly, Yuri swiftly got on to his feet and before the older man could ask why the sudden rise, the youth was straddling him.

"…promise? I won't… I can't take it if you'd betray my trust again…" The swordsman had always been one to say things straight, but somehow, the very thought of Raven not being by his side caused him pain. The man understood him perfectly. Despite the serious situation, he smiled as he spoke: he had made up his mind, his heart. He would never hurt his companions again… he could never hurt Yuri again.

"I promise", he vowed, looking into Yuri's serious, demanding eyes. The sincerity in the man's voice, honesty in his eyes, whole being so open and truthful… Yuri relaxed, smiled. The youth caressed Raven's cheek, slid his hand lower and felt the rough bristle, then leaned in to kiss the man. The archer softly parted his lips, Yuri tasted alcohol in his mouth. He felt a wave of warmth and pleasure all over his body. "Mm…"

A sudden new sensation caused Yuri to twitch and pull away. Only then he realized what had happened: Raven was grabbing his behind, squeezing a little. The older man definitely hadn't expected that kind of reaction.

Eh? Is something wrong? I thought ya were mine ta have", the man started out worried, but grinned as he finished. The swordsman snorted, but was quick to come back with something.

"No. The opposite." With the advantage of surprise on his side, the long-haired youth pushed down his love and leaned over him.

"You are mine, Raven", he whispered in the man's ear. Yuri acting so possessive sent pleasant shivers down the man's back. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's back, feeling all the muscle the relatively slim-built man had acquired, and answered the dominating kiss placed on his lips.

Raven was at first slightly hesitant to move his hands lower as Yuri had retreated once already. The swordsman kissed him more passionately , their tongues meeting. Raven slid his hands slowly along Yuri's back until he reached the fabric belt and undid it with ease after having seen the youth tie it. The gray vest's edges fell on Raven after he unwrapped the whole belt.

Yuri gently broke their kiss and got up on his knees. He moved some wilder strands of his long hair to his back, his smile openly seductive. He slowly opened the zipper on his shirt and revealed his muscled chest. Yuri took off both his vest and shirt, and threw them aside, leaning in on his lover again. The youth demandingly kissed the man, and got the passionate response he sought.

Yuri started to undo the buttons on Raven's shirt when he felt the man grab his shoulders and gently push him a little away. He stared at Raven, confused and disappointed; but the man soon explained himself.

"I jus'… Do ya really think this is a good place?" Yuri glanced around the empty grass area.

"Why not? Everything's here… You and me." He kissed Raven once again and showed the man just how deeply he felt for him.

xoxo

The two men were lying on the grass, Raven cuddling up against Yuri with but the older man's purple jacket covering them. With the starry sky above them and a hint of both peacefulness and the challenge of the days to come in the air, and his beloved by his side, Yuri felt like everything was perfect. He whispered three words, only for Raven to hear.

"I love you."


End file.
